KAU DIKERJAI, HAHAHAHAHAHA!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Hari kedua dan seterusnya, ternyata... Kuroko dan kawan-kawan senistanya berniat mengerjainya secara brutal! Kagami yang merasa lelah dengan segala pem-bully-annya dan juga fakta bahwa tetangga sebelahnya juga senasib dengannya, memutuskan untuk... [PRESENTED FOR KAGAMI'S BIRTHDAY, WARNING INSIDE!]
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang indah.

Hari itu, tanggal 2 Agustus, sang _ace _asal Seirin, rupanya bangun dengan muka males. Berhubung minggu itu akan ada ujian tengah semester, mengingat jadwal ujian di sana lebih cepat dari yang di Indonesia, ia jadi males bergerak. Mikirin ujian aja udah bikin dia keder.

"Ah, hari ini ujian Matematika ya? Mampus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ KAU DIKERJAI, HAHAHAHAHA!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays**Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari _Hetalia_ nyasar masuk ke sini (gue balikin ke abang Hima-papa aja), typo, abal dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N _(Mun) : Ini adalah hadiah ultah buat si **BaKa**gami. HAHAHAHAHA! _You got tricked_, _you dumbass_, **BaKa**gami! _But after all, I am still like you, __**BaKa**__gami, and wished you to support Kurochin, in order to fight against the almighty Rakuzan! _XD

Oh ya, maaf kalo kurang seru. Dan, bagi kalian yang mau aku lanjutin fic yang **_Andai Karakter KuroBasu Menjadi__ Guru_**, cek polling dan pilih chara yang paling ingin Anda nistai! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si _ace_ yang setengah pinter setengah bego (lha) asal Seirin ini lalu keluar dari kamarnya yang _strict_, mendapatinya bahwa nggak ada siapapun di sana, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Lho, dia _sendiri_? _What the heck? Biasanya Alex masih di sini… __Ah, nggak mungkin. Paling juga dia bakal kabur ke Amerika lagi_.

"Um… _Well_, gue bikin masakan juga ah…"

Cowok beralis dobel serta berambut merah gelap itu langsung jalan ke dapur, dan pas dia datang ke sana, matanya segera melotot menyaksikan… Semua peralatan dapurnya **RAIB**. Termasuk sendok, garpu, pisau, bahkan wajannya pun nggak ada! Piringnya juga udah ditilep entah ke mana.

"ADA MALING YA? ! E-Eh, _come to think of this…_ Nggak mungkin maling datang cuma mau malingin semua peralatan dapur… Konyol namanya tuh." teriak cowok ini, terpana syok.

Ia lalu beralih ke kamar mandi, takut kalau dirinya telat. Ia buru-buru bergerak ke sana, dan pas masuk ke sana dan membuka keran airnya, ia sadar bahwa… Ia lupa membayar tagihan airnya. Pasalnya, air di dalam keran sana ga mau keluar-keluar. Ia mulai risih, galau nggak jelas.

"E-Eh, air nggak mau keluar nih? Perasaan gue udah bayar tagihan airnya kali… Terpaksa deh."

Dengan berbekal handuk, sebuah gayung berisi peralatan mandinya dan dada bidangnya yang telanjang, dia berancang-ancang minta izin pada tetangga sebelahnya buat biarin dirinya mandi. Masa di pagi yang gak _awesome_ banget, dia malah kena sial? _Jangan-jangan ini ulah si maniak Oha-Asa cenayang itu_, batin sang _ace_ Seirin mual bayangin tuh makhluk berambut lumut.

_Kagami, si makhluk maniak Oha-Asa itu nggak ada niat mengerjaimu tau_.

Tanpa mempedulikan omongan si narator asem ini, Kagami, demikianlah nama cowok kekar dan cakep asal Seirin ini, kemudian membuka balkon kamarnya dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri, tempat di mana ada batas antara balkonnya dengan balkon tetangga lain.

Seolah nggak mau kalo hari itu dia bakal telat, dia kemudian berteriak dengan lantang dalam bahasa Inggris, "_Excuse me, Sir! I can't take a bath here! May I take a bath inside your room? !_"

Sontak sang tetangga sebelahnya muncul, dengan dada telanjang juga dan berbekal gayung dengan seisi peralatan mandi. Sebagai tambahan, sebuah senjata laras panjang dipanggulnya di punggungnya. Rambut tetangga itu pirang, dengan mata berwarna hijau serta tingginya hampir sama kayak _partner_nya. Tetangga yang bergender cowok itu langsung berteriak kesal ke Kagami, "_I CAN'T TAKE A BATH HERE, TOO! GODDAMN! THEY BLOCKED THE WATER DISTRIBUTION HERE! E-Eh, you too, _Kagami?"

"_A-Ah, same here, Sir. And, who's 'they'?_" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"_My bastard and stupid friends. Hey, I lost my kitchen tools. Not only the spoon, fork and knife, the frying-pan and others were lost here! Do you have the kitchen tools?_" Tetangga yang kelihatannya jauh lebih muda dari si _ace_ ini, bertanya kepada si _American-freak_ ini dengan wajah kesal.

Kagami langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "_I lost them, too._"

Tetangganya langsung mengutuk pelakunya dalam bahasa Jerman yang tak bisa diidentifikasi oleh sang _ace_ itu.

**-xXx-**

Berkat kesialannya yang datang bertubi-tubi pada hari itu, Kagami datang lebih telat. **LEBIH TELAT TIGA PULUH MENIT** dari jadwal ujian pada hari pertama UTS! Gimana nggak? Udah nggak dapet kesempatan mandi berjamaah (Dia dan tetangganya sampe harus kocar-kacir nanyain tetangga lain buat minjemin mereka kamar mandi), baru sadar kalo dirinya ternyata kehabisan duit. Setelah diingat-ingat, dia ternyata lupa mengambil uang di banknya, dan pas mau ambil, kartunya mendadak hilang. Yak, akhirnya, dia malah bergerak dengan gontai tanpa tenaga apapun ke sekolah.

Namun, sebelum masuk ke kelasnya, ia buru-buru mencari kamar mandi di sekolahnya. Bisa mampus kalau dia ternyata nggak mandi. _Gue bisa berabe nanti_, batinnya cemas. Dan pas dia udah kelar mandi, masalah lain udah datang bertubi-tubi. Saat ia mandi, ternyata airnya berasal dari selokan (Kagami sampe harus pindah ke toilet di lantai 3), trus pas dia sudah selesai mandi setelah tahu bahwa airnya mendadak kembali jadi suci pas dia berlari ke lantai 3, ternyata jam pertama ujiannya udah kelar dan diganti dengan mata pelajaran paling memuakkan sedunia setelah Matematika, Fisika!

"MAMPUS GUEEEE!" jerit Kagami pilu, selagi dia bergerak dengan gontai plus dengan aura gue-bakal-bunuh-pelaku-nya ke kelasnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Ia langsung melaju ke kelasnya dan _partner_nya dengan kekuatan semampunya, dan pas dia nyampe… Ternyata kelasnya kosong melompong, meninggalkan seutas tali yang terikat di atas kayak tali gantung diri. Bedanya, yang diikat di ujung bawah sana ternyata… Pisang!

Bahkan nggak ada meja dan kursi sekalipun di sana.

Krik.

"_Don't tell me it was a joke…_" Kagami menelan ludah.

**DUAK**.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa diketahui siapa pelakunya, si _ace_ basket Seirin ini langsung terdorong masuk ke kelas itu, dan terdengar suara… Pintu dibanting dan dikunci dengan sangat _awesome_nya!

**CKLIK**.

"… _Open the door please, boy._" Kagami mencoba berdiri dan menggrebek pintunya.

Namun tetap aja nihil, kayaknya pintu itu digrebek dengan kunci yang dicoloknya dari penjara kali. Menghela napas dengan pasrah, ia lalu berbalik ke tali misterius itu. _Apaan coba dengan pisang itu? Jangan-jangan gue mau diumpanin ke makhluk astral? Jangan bercanda oi. Ini di sekolah, ya kan? Ya kan?_

Ia lalu bergerak mendekati tali itu dengan wajah OMG dicampur dengan WTF, dan pas dia menarik pisangnya, jreeeenngg… **BRAK BRAK DUAK**. Terlihat para monyet sadis yang mendadak keluar dari lemarinya yang ditinggalkan di samping kiri papan tulis itu. Mata mereka sangat sadis, mengingatkan Kagami dengan cowok _heterochromic_ yang mengidap penyakit 'Tetsuya-complex' itu.

Hening lagi.

"_Fine. First, I can't take a bath inside my room. Second, I lost my cards and money. Third, I went here with nothing to be eaten properly. Four, after I finally took a bath, the Mathematic midtest is over already and I hurriedly ran to this class. Five, I got trapped here and I found these sadistic monkeys. Fuh. My lucky day is over already, huh?_" Kagami langsung ngomong sendiri, membayangkan betapa sialnya dirinya pada hari itu.

_Oke, ini semua gara-gara Midorima si sialan itu_, batin Kagami malah menyalahkan orang yang tak berdosa dan tak terbukti melakukan cenayang seperti itu.

"Krrrr… Krrr…" Terdengar para monyet itu sangat bernapsu pada pisang yang dipegang oleh Kagami.

"_So, you wanted this? TAKE IT!_"

SYUUUNG.

Mendadak cowok beralis dobel ini melemparkan pisangnya ke arah para monyetnya. Namun dugaannya meleset. Para monyet itu ternyata… Mengincar **dirinya**! Kagami langsung berteriak-teriak maho selagi dia berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari serbuan para monyet terkena rabies itu, "TIDAAAAKKKK! ! ! SIAPAPUN, HELEEEEEPPPP!"

Tanpa direncanakan, ia langsung menerobos keluar kelasnya lewat jendela. BRAK. Untuk sesaat Kagami mencium aura kebebasan, dan berkata dengan nggak elitnya, "GUE HIDUUUUPPP–."

Dan, sontak ia mengoreksi keadaannya sendiri. Dari aura kebebasan, menjadi aura kesialan.

Dia ternyata melompat dari lantai dua, dan ia mendapati bahwa apa yang ada di bawahnya bukan tanah atau semacamnya, melainkan gerombolan anjing tipe Husky Siberian, setipe sama Nigou, menggonggong senang melihat makhluk itu bakal terjatuh di atas hidung binatang itu sendiri. Ia langsung berteriak setengah nangis, "TIDAAAAKKKKKKKK! ! ! _GET OUT FROM HERE_! UWAAAA! ! ! GUE MATI! **GUE MATI!** TUHAN, ADA YANG SALAH SAMA GUEEE! ?"

Spontan, dia meraih tembok gedungnya dengan kaki kanannya, dan ia mendadak melompat dari kejatuhannya, menuju pohon yang kebetulan dekat dengan lokasi TKPnya. Dan dia berhasil melakukan misi penyelamatan dirinya dengan selamat sentosa.

Kagami, dengan kedua tangannya memegangi ranting yang cukup besar dan kuat, lalu menghela napas dan mengutuk dirinya, "Udah pagi hari kena sial bareng-bareng Pak Zwingli, sekarang malah dikerjai di sekolah… Dan, emangnya sapa yang bolehin para binatang untuk masuk sini, heh?"

Wooof! Wooof! Mendadak para anjing itu, menggonggong dengan mata bling-bling selagi mereka mengerubungi pohon itu. Kagami tambah kesal, dan mendadak mengutuk-gutuk pelakunya dalam bahasa Amerika yang nggak dapat diidentifikasi.

"Hei?"

Tiba-tiba perhatian para anjing tersebut beralih ke sumber suara yang sangat _familiar_ bagi Kagami. Mata tajamnya memandang mata tenang milik laki-laki yang baru saja memanggil semua anjingnya. Sontak anjing-anjing itu berlari dari pohonnya menuju pemuda itu.

Kagami langsung terbelalak kaget, dan berteriak syok, "**Kuroko**-kun!"

Cowok berambut biru langit yang dipanggil oleh Kagami, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kagami yang masih meluk rantingnya dengan erat. Ia lalu bertanya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, "Kagami-kun. Ngapain kau di sana?"

"Gue… Gue dikejar-kejar sama monyet dan anjing sialan itu… Bentar, bisa lo jauhin aku dari semua anjing sialan itu?" tanya Kagami masih dengan suara serak, terlalu ngeri dengan pandangan anjing-anjing yang manis itu.

"Oke, aku akan menggiringnya. Oh ya, kau disuruh ke lapangan depan oleh kapten tim kita, bukan di gymnasium."

Dengan anteng, anak itu malah menggiringnya menjauhi si _ace_ itu. Tak butuh beberapa menit, anak itu mendadak ilang bareng anjing-anjingnya, seolah dia pake teleport kek apa untuk ngilang gitu. Kagami yang merasa menang dari nasib sialnya, kemudian turun dengan pelan-pelan ke bawahnya.

TAP!

Ia benar-benar mendarat di tanah dengan selamat sentosa. Celingak celinguk, kanan kiri atas bawah serong. Kanan, aman. Kiri, aman. Belakang, aman. Bawah, aman. Atas, serong, kanan-kiri, semuanya aman. Fuh. Ia kini bisa menghirup ketenangan setelah kesialan bertubi-tubinya tadi pagi itu.

"Apa-apaan tuh… Tunggu… OH GOD! FISIKANYA LAGI DIMULAI! AH! Tapi gue nggak tau anak-anak kelas gue pada ke mana… Wong tempat yang itu udah dijajah sama monyet sialan itu… Udah, ke lapangan aja." Kagami menggumam dengan muka susah banget.

Namun, kesialan memang nggak akan berhenti mengintai sang _ace_ itu.

Pas dia bergerak dan belok ke kanan, tiba-tiba di belakangnya meluncur berjuta-juta gunting yang mendadak muncul dengan tak terduga. Kagami yang sadar dengan aura gunting-gunting itu, langsung berlari dengan suara kayak cewek, "TIDAAAAKKKK! ! ! TOLONG GUEEEE! ! ! E-EH, ITU GUNTING KAAAAANNN! ? BER-BERARTI, DI SINI ADA AKASHI YA? ! AKASHI-TEMEEEEEE! TERNYATA LU PELAKU YA? ! SINIIIII! GUE LADENI LO! MAIN _ONE ON ONE_ YUK! AARRRGGHHH!"

Entah kesurupan apa, tenaga Kagami mendadak bertambah dengan sangat drastis. Mungkin karena terlalu ngeri dikejar-kejar sama si cowok sadis pengidap 'Tetsuya-complex' yang ngaku-ngaku bakal kawin sama si _ultimate uke_-nya di masa depan. Mungkin…

"Gue. Mau. Mati. Sekarang. _NOOOOWWW_!" teriak Kagami udah pasrah.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Langkah cepat sang _ace_ itu bergerak ke kanan. Ke kiri. Belok sana, masuk ke lapangan. Tanpa dia sadari, di depannya ada segerombolan makhluk warna-warni plus geng basketnya. Ketika ia mau berlari mendekati mereka, tiba-tiba… **GEDERUBRAK-BRAK-BRAK-DUNG-DONG!**

Tanpa disadari sang _ace_ itu, sebuah batu gede ditaro di dekat dirinya, sehingga dia terjatuh dengan elitnya. Namun lebih nggak elitnya… **BYUUUR**. Tahu apa yang terciprat di tubuh Kagami ini?

Itu adalah… **LUMPUR**!

"WAAAAA! ! ! SIALAN LU SEMUAAAA! ASEM! SEM! LU SEMUA NGGAK AWESOME SAMA SEK− GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" teriak Kagami mengutuk-gutuk semua makhluk yang berdiri di lapangan itu, sambil berkelit dan terus berlari dengan sangat tidak kerennya dari kejaran para gunting sakti itu, meski tubuhnya berlumpur sekalipun.

"**JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENDEKATI TETSUYA-KUUUU! AKU YANG AKAN KAWIN DENGANNYA!**" teriak cowok bermata _heterochromic_ yang sedang berlari mengejar sang _ace_ asal Seirin itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. (A/N : *digunting-gunting dengan cakepnya*)

Sontak semua orang yang bergerombol di depan Kagami dan cowok _heterochromic_, menghindar dari serangan brutal dan membabi-buta-nya gunting milik kapten asal Rakuzan itu. _Di saat beginian dia malah dengan terus terang mau kawin sama Tetsuya…_

"Kagami-kun." ujar cowok berambut biru langit, masih anteng.

"Ku-Kuroko-kuuun! Bantu gue ngadepin _soon-to-be-your-husband_ dong! Tanggung jawab kek!" jerit Kagami masih berlari nggak karuan menghindari serangan gunting milik cowok berambut merah darah itu.

Merasa kalau Kagami mengejeknya tentang _soon-to-be-_Kuroko's_-husband_, ia lalu berjalan kemari ke Kagami yang udah tepar dengan sangat tidak elitnya, masih berjuang dengan segenap jiwa dan hatinya menghindari senjata andalan sang kapten sadistis asal Rakuzan itu, dengan muka masih tanpa ekspresinya.

Selagi dia bergerak mendekati _partner_-nya, ia lalu beralih ke kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu sambil berkata dengan datar, "Akashi-kun, hentikan. Kasihan Kagami-kun."

"Asal kau mau memanggilku Seijūrō." debatnya masih keras kepala.

"Nggak.

"Harus."

"Nggak. Kenapa harus dengan nama kecilmu?"

"Karena aku SANGAT mencintaimu."

_Watepak? !_ Semua orang di lapangan berhenti bersiap-siap memberikan siksaan lebih enak (?) kepada sang _ace_ asal Seirin itu. _INI KAN ACARANYA BUAT SI BAKAGAMI, KOK MALAH BERALIH KE ADEGAN AKAKURO? ! SIALAN LU, MUN! HIMOMOCCHI, TANGGUNG JAWAB KEK! MUN, BALIK KE NASKAH DONG! Mun-chin… Ini __***nyam***__ bukan acara __***nyam***__ AkaKuro… A-Aku nggak peduli, nodayo! _

Sang _phantom_ _player_ langsung memasang wajah _facepalm_ akibat tindakan ekstrim Akashi itu. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa tjinta milik Akashi, ia lalu berjongkok di depan Kagami yang udah tepar dan berkata dengan tenang, "Oke, karena kau capek, ikuti kata-kataku."

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan aja. Oke?"

(Yang di-_italic_ adalah omongan Kagami, oke?)

"Aku kena sial…"

"_Aku kena sial…"_

"Karena hari ini…"

"_Karena hari ini…"_

"**Aku ulang tahun."**

Sontak Kagami terdiam pas sang _phantom player_ mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba pas si _ace_ Seirin ini menoleh ke belakang, udah berdiri sang makhluk berambut biru malam dengan muka nyengir iblis, dengan tangan kanan memegang… Sebuah **kue pie**?

Ia langsung teriak bahagia selevel setan abis ngerjain manusia, dan tiba-tiba neplokin muka si _ace_ itu dengan senang, "KAU DIKERJAI, HAHAHAHAHA! _AWESOME_ BANGET! BARU SEUMUR IDUP GUA INI, ADA YANG MENDERITA GITUAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**PLOK!**_

Apes udah.

Kini, gak cuma tubuhnya yang berjibaku dengan lumpur, mukanya ini tampak lebih mengerikan dengan campuran lumpur dengan kue pie yang numpang eksis dengan nggak elitnya. Ukuran besar lagi, oh man.

Mendadak sang _center_ asal Seirin langsung bergerak mendekati sang _ace_ itu, jongkok dan menghadiahinya dengan… Sebuah pita ukuran raksasa yang dikalungkannya di sekitar tubuh si _ace_ itu. Sang _center_ yang diketahui bernama Kiyoshi ini, lantas tersenyum nggak elit, "Pita ini untuk kamu, Kagami-kun. Untuk _seme_ kamu."

Sontak muka Kagami langsung memerah parah, dan segera melirik ke cowok berambut biru malam dan berkulit tan itu dengan muka OMG.

"Wahahahahaha! Baru kali ini gue bisa ngerjain Kagami sampe separahnya! HAHAHAHAHAHA! AWESOME SEKALI! HAHAHAHAHA! GUE NGGAK BISA BERENTI NGAKAK!" Sang pelatih tersadis asal Seirin, Riko Aida, tiba-tiba ngakak bagaikan setan yang abis meng-_abuse_ budak-budaknya (?).

"Kagamicchi terlihat keren dengan tampang begituan… Pffff…" Kise mendadak ngakak.

**BYUUURRR! !**

Tiba-tiba si jumbo asal Yosen, dengan inosennya, menyirami (?) Kagami dengan air selang yang dicurinya dari klub pecinta tanaman sekolah Seirin ini. Dengan muka tanpa berdosanya, ia bilang beginian, "Otanjōbi omedetō, Kaga-chin. Nih, aku kasih kau aer."

_**WATEPAAAAKKKK? !**_

Kagami udah nggak bisa mikir lagi, dan… BRUK.

Dia pingsan, udah nggak tahan dengan penyiksaannya yang berujung-ujung menjadi hari ulang tahunnya. Dalam hati, dia menyesali kebodohannya yang udah melupakan tanggal ulang tahunnya. _Bastard, coba gue bolos sekalian… Biar gue bisa minjem senjata dari Pak Zwingli… Hiks…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

* * *

_A/N _(Mun) : Orz. Gagal... TvT ada yang mau sequel? /jangan


	2. Epilogue

**[ Epilog ]**

Setelah melalui kesialan yang bertubi-tubi akibat ulah sobat-sobat nggak warasnya, Kagami akhirnya merayakan ulang tahunnya di apartemennya bareng semua anak Seirin plus _Generation of Miracles_. Tak lupa, meski setidaknya kesialan itu udah berkurang, tetep aja… Masih di_kerjai_ dengan cakepnya.

"Oi… Apa-apaan ini? !" seru Kagami syok.

Gimana nggak?

Yang waktu pagi dia malah nggak bisa mandi, errr pas sampe di rumahnya, ternyata… Alex, sang tutor tercintanya, udah berada di lemarinya sambil membawa Nigou yang emang sedari tadi sengaja dipinjemnya dari sang _phantom player_. Kagami langsung ditarik masuk ke lemari dan dibiarkan di sana bareng Nigou, dan akibatnya bisa ditebak : Kagami berteriak-teriak maho selama berjam-jam penuh di sana!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ KAU DIKERJAI, HAHAHAHAHA!**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays**__Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ada karakter dari _Hetalia_ nyasar masuk ke sini (gue balikin ke abang Hima-papa aja), typo, abal dan lain sebagainya.

_A/N _(Mun) : Hola! Ini adalah epilognya, dan mendadak banyak pem-_bully_-an terjadi pada _ace_ Seirin tersayang kita! Entah kesurupan apa gue atau **BaKa**gami-nya enak buat dijajah! Dan gue itu gila ya, sampe ngundang makhluk dari _Hetalia_ masuk kemari ke sini… Maafkan gueeee! *sujud sembah* /oi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke… Alex, _you are as cruel as I thought_." ujar Kagami dengan muka pasrah… Plus, mukanya yang ganteng udah ditempeli oleh banyak plester, saking banyaknya cakaran yang nongol di sana entah gimana caranya.

Di depannya, tepatnya di salah satu sisi meja gedenya, terlihat Alex cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir nista. Sodara sekalian rivalnya cuma bisa senyam-senyum mistis, hal yang sama juga berlaku buat Kiyoshi. Di sisi lain, Akashi memasang semua guntingnya di dekat Kuroko, sehingga Kagami sempat curiga kalo Akashi hendak men-_tag_ Kuroko buat dijadikan properti pribadinya. _Dasar yandere_, begitulah…

Si _moodmaker_, Kise, cuma bisa nangis gelundungan melihat Kurokocchi tercintanya malah ditag bareng sang kapten Rakuzan yang sadis itu. _Yah, paling nggak, kalo gue di pihak Kise, yang ada gue bisa ngajak Akashi berantem pake ilmu bela diri kali…_

Si rival sekaligus _seme_nya yang berkulit gelap alias Ahomine, berada di dekat dirinya dengan bola basket berada di tangan kanannya serta… Majalah Mai-channya tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Belom-belom Kagami nyeletuk ke seme tercintanya, dia udah mimisan lihat majalah erotis itu. _Kayaknya gue mesti putus sama Ahomine ya? Gue balik ke Kuroko aja deh…_

**SYUUUT!**

Mendadak Kagami kejang-kejang setelah dirinya dikepung oleh satu gunting ukuran gede. Beruntunglah, gunting itu cuma menggores pipi sebelah kirinya, namun sialnya, ternyata… Tetep aja berdarah-darah dengan hebatnya.

"Maaf, tanganku licin. Kau mau bilang apa?" ujar Akashi dingin, sambil meluk-meluk Kuroko yang masih aja dengan antengnya meminum _vanilla milkshake_ tercintanya.

_Lo sendiri yang mau bilang kek, dasar yandere!_ Kagami cuma bisa menggerutu kesal.

Kuroko yang merasa pertarungan nggak berguna antara Akashi yang dikaguminya dengan si _partner_ masa sekarang ini, lalu berkata dengan tenang, seolah menjadi hakim (?), "Akashi-kun, aku tidak suka kalau kau melempar-lempar guntingmu. Dan, jangan mengklaim diriku seenak kepalamu. Kagami-kun, aku tidak suka kalau kau banyak makan hamburger. Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan, jadi kau harus makan sesuatu yang bergizi."

_DAPUUKKK? !_

Sontak Akashi mundung dan segera mengeluarkan boneka _voodoo_ bermuka Kagami. Kita bisa mendengar Akashi menggumamkan kutukan-kutukan berbahasa Jerman atau bahasa lain yang nggak dapat teridentifikasi dengan baik.

Di saat lain, tetangga Kagami itu, cuma bisa bersin selagi dia tengah mempersiapkan amunisinya untuk melawan para sobat sohib segilanya yang kayaknya mau menggempur dirinya cuma buat ngrayain ulang tahunnya yang sepertinya telat beberapa hari lalu. _Kayaknya gue digosipin ya? _Begitulah nasib tetangga Kagami yang sama-sama kena nasib sial itu.

"Akashi-teme." panggil Kagami dengan muka sangar.

PLIK.

Sang kapten asal Rakuzan ini langsung berbalik ke Kagami, dan dengan muka nggak kalah sadisnya, langsung capcus, "Ho? Kau mau mati di usiamu yang tujuh belas tahun ya? Sini! Takkan kubiarkan kau mendekati Tetsuya tersayangku! HEH!"

Kuroko cuma bisa tenang setenang-tenangnya melihat Akashi yang ditakutinya sekarang malah bersiap adu gunting dengan Kagami yang selalu aja menguntit (?) sang _phantom player_ itu ke manapun. _Kuroko, kau bukannya menyiram air ke api, yang ada malah diganti dengan oli… -_-"_

Terkadang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa lebih licik dari Kiyoshi serta Hanamiya dan lebih nggak berperikemanusiaan dari Akashi.

"He-Hei… Kurokocchi… Hentikan Akashicchi dong…" pinta Kise pilu.

"Nggak bakal." Sang _phantom player_, tetep nonton pertarungan gratis itu dengan anteng.

Ahomine, yang langsung mundur seribu langkah maju jongkok, segera berteriak dengan kesal kepada mantan _shadow_-nya, "TETSUUUU! NENANGIN AKASHI DOOOONG! NGGAK KASIAN NAPA, PADA UKE GUEEEE? !"

Kiyoshi cuma bisa mesem-mesem nggak jelas, masih nggak sadar dengan aura gelap yang ditebarkan dengan indahnya oleh Akashi dan Kagami itu.

Riko cuma bisa nyolek-nyolek Kuroko yang udah bebas dari guntingnya dengan muka mual, "Kuroko-kun… Hentikan cowok berambut merah itu… Plis… Gue masih mau idop dan kawin sama Hyuuga-kun… Ya? Ya?"

Sontak Hyuuga cuma bisa bermuka merah mendengar omongan nggak _awesome_-nya sang pelatih itu.

Kuroko, yang didemo massal oleh berbagai pihak di sana, akhirnya ngomong dengan panjang lebar seluas Istana Buckingham (lha), "**Kalian tahu siapa yang mengusulkan rencana mengerjai ini? Aku. Kalian tahu siapa yang memanggil **_**Generation of Miracles**_** buat mengerjai Kagami-kun? Aku. Kalian tahu siapa yang dengan perkasanya membujuk Akashi-kun bergabung mengerjai Kagami-kun? Aku. Kal–**."

"IYA IYA! KAMI PERGI DOLO! POKOKNYA KAMI MAU **SELAMAT** DARI SIKSAAN AKASHI YANG SADIS ITU!" teriak semua orang di dalam kamar Kagami minus Akashi, Kagami dan Kuroko, kabur berjamaah.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Semua orang di sana, kabur dengan indahnya, meninggalkan Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami dan Kiyoshi di sana. Lho tunggu, kenapa Kiyoshi ada di sana juga? !

Si _center_ Seirin ini lalu berkata dengan muka licik banget, "Aku nggak menyangka kalau Kuroko-kun bisa memberikan ide sehebat ini. Beruntung sekali… Dan aku baru kali ini lihat muka Akashi sebegitu sadisnya… Pantas saja dia suka sama kau…"

"Aku **cinta** sama **milkshake** ini kok. Mau dilamar sama Akashi kek, atau diperkosa sama Momoi kek, aku bersumpah akan mencintai **milkshake**__ini sampai mati." bantah Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi.

Kiyoshi cuma bisa nelen ludah melihat keseriusan dan ke-bling-bling-an sang junior paling _unyuu _dan _moe_nya selagi si _phantom player_-nya ini meminum milkshake yang menjadi candunya. Ia jelas nggak bisa membayangkan bahwa di dalam otaknya itu ternyata berisi hal-hal yang sangat bulus… Ia jadi ingat semua rencananya beberapa jam lalu…

**=Flashback=**

"_**Besok ulang tahun Bakagami kan?" ujar Riko bling-bling.**_

_**Sekarang, mereka semua plus sang tutor paling seksi se-KuroBasu alias Alex berkumpul di Maji Burger minus si ace andalan itu. Kuroko yang masih meminum milkshakenya, lalu mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata dengan tenang, "Aku punya ide. Ide yang sangat baik untuk MENGERJAI Kagami-kun."**_

_**Sontak semua pandangan mata geng basket Seirin itu, beralih ke phantom player itu. **__**Hyuuga dengan antusias dan keseniorannya yang mendadak nongol, lalu bertanya dengan serius, "Kayak apa? Kayak apa? Aku mau mengerjai si bodoh Kagami itu!"**_

"_**Begini…" Kuroko mulai berhenti meminum milkshakenya.**_

_**Semua yang merapat di sana, cuma bisa dag dig deg dug menantikan rencana yang akan dilancarkan sang phantom player itu.**_

"_**Pertama. Air di apartemen harus diblok pada pagi hari. Bilang pada pengurus apartemen untuk menyuruh semua penghuninya buat bangun jam empat pagi, biarkan si Kagami-kun tertidur. Kedua, aku akan meminta Generation of Miracles buat menyembunyikan peralatan dapur, kartu-kartu dan uang yang dimiliki Kagami-kun, serta Midorima untuk sengaja kasih ramalan palsu kepadanya. Ketiga, alihkan air di toilet di sekolah ke selokan. Aku kenal baik Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang sama-sama suka iseng. Keempat, aku akan meminta Ahomine dan Kise untuk membawa beberapa monyet, dengan izin Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Kelima, aku akan meminta wali kelasku buat memindahkan semua murid kelasku ke kelas kosong di lantai tiga dengan cara bertahap, mengikuti alur Kagami-kun. Keenam, aku yang akan membawa empat puluh anak anjing Siberian untuk mengepung Kagami-kun di dekat pohon. Kalian tahu kalo di kelasku deket dengan jendela dan ada tiga pohon yang berada di dekatnya kan? Kelima, aku akan mengundang-coret-memancing Akashi untuk berantam dengan Kagami-kun di dekat lapangan. Aku yang akan melakukannya. Keenam, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi. Kalian membuat lubang yang diisi lumpur dan menaruh batu besar kira-kira seukuran kepalan tangan ini, dan pastikan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi lumpur itu. Ketujuh, aku akan meminta Ahomine untuk meneplok muka Kagami-kun dengan kue pie ukuran raksasa. Kedelapan, aku akan meminta Murasakibara-kun untuk menyemprotkan air selang ke tubuh Kagami-kun. Ada masalah?" ujar Kuroko panjang lebar.**_

_**Sontak semua anak Seirin di sana cuma bisa kicep mendengar penjelasan super panjang dan detail milik Kuroko tersebut. **_Dasar cowok licik_**, begitulah pikiran mereka semua. Nggak kebayang kan, si bayangan minim aura ini ternyata selicik ini?**_

"_**Kau abis menonton Home Alone kan? Kok isi kepalamu bulus semua…" komentar Riko ngeri.**_

_**Bayangkan, pagi-pagi hari Kagami udah harus meladeni kesialan yang akan datang menggempurnya bagaikan jutaan panzer yang siap menyerbu apartemennya. Apalagi kalo idenya berasal dari si partnernya sendiri. Bisa mencak-mencak selevel Super S*iya dia.**_

_**Tiba-tiba Hyuuga langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, membantahnya dengan serius, "Tunggu, besok kan UTS lho? Gimana ini? Kita semua kan harus ikut ujian tengah semester tahun ini."**_

_**Justru itu… Kuroko cuma bisa menyeringai. Menyeringai brutal, lebih tepatnya. Ia lalu menambahkannya dengan mata super bling-bling, "Nah itu. Kita jadikan minggu ini sebagai 'minggu pembantaian habis-habisan Kagami-kun', oke? Di akhir minggu itu, persiapkan kue seukuran raksasa sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari kita plus Generation of Miracles."**_

_**Sontak semua anak Seirin menarik pendapat yang sempat dialamatkan kepadanya di dalam hati. DIA ITU NGGAK BULUS. MALAHAN… DIA ITU JAUH LEBIH BRUTAL DAN TAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN DARIPADA SI KAPTEN RAKUZAN NYEREMIN ITU!**_

_**Merasa di atas angin dewa (?), Kuroko lalu mengganti mode ke yandere, dan melanjutkannya, "Nee, mari kita mulai."**_

_**CTAAARRR CTAAAARRR. Hari-hari neraka pem-bully-an Kagami-kun, resmi dimulai!**_

**=Flashback=**

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Kagami dirawat untuk sementara oleh tetangga sebelahnya alias Pak Zwingli, berhubung ternyata Akashi nggak cuma berniat menjatuhkan dirinya, melainkan juga main pisau dan segala senjata tajam di balik muka sinisnya.

_Kau nggak berhak deket-deket sama Tetsuya-ku!_ Paling nggak, begitulah pikiran nista Akashi tersayang ini. (A/N : *dilempar dengan jutaan gunting*)

**-xXx-**

**Hari kedua**

Kagami lagi-lagi dibuat repot oleh tingkah ababil bin brutalnya sohib-sohib geng basketnya.

Kali ini nggak cuma semua anak klub basket yang dikenalnya, tetangga sebelah pun diprovokasi juga! Oh, ternyata Kuroko ada dendam ya, sama si alis dobel ini? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga nggak. Pokoknya, mau tahu apa aja kesialan yang terjadi pada Kagami pada hari kedua ini?

Hari itu, Kagami ternyata salah masuk kelas pada saat mau ikut _midtest_ Biologi pada jam ketiga. Pas dia masuk kelas yang diberitahukan secara licik oleh sang _phantom player_ itu, tahu-tahu dia ternyata duduk di antara… Para murid kelas dua. Bahkan Hyuuga dan Riko juga duduk di sana!

Dia berakhir dihukum mengerjakan soal ujian di kelas bekas dijajah sama monyet itu.

Nggak cuma itu, Pak Zwingli yang selama ini berbaik hati mau membagi suvenirnya, ternyata malah memberinya detonator yang untungnya nggak aktif. Merasa dikerjai, dia mencoba protes ke tetangga sebelahnya, dan tahu-tahu ternyata dia salah orang. Yang memberinya detonator ternyata… Orang bule lain yang diajak secara diam-diam oleh Pak Zwingli atas _ancaman_ gunting sakti.

"Dibilangin juga apa, minggu ini nasibmu buruk, Kagami." Midorima menceramahinya.

Si _ace_ asal Seirin ini nggak mau tahu tentang ramalan dan tetek bengek lainnya.

**-xXx-**

**Hari ketiga**

Hari itu lebih brutal lagi.

Bahkan Kagami sempat _curhat_ pada sobat sekaligus rivalnya, Himuro, tentang kesialannya pada hari itu.

Bayangkan, pada hari itu, semua seragam Seirinnya raib tak bersisa meski semua peralatan dapur dan duitnya udah balik kepada hatinya (lha). Akibatnya, Kagami terpaksa pergi ke sekolah pake seragam bekas dipake di SMPnya waktu di Amerika. Dan, coba Anda bayangkan betapa semua murid Seirin, ngakak sampe berjumpalitan melihat sang _ace_ kebanggaan Seirin itu berjalan dengan muka kayak tomat mau direbus, saking malunya.

Dan dengan liciknya Kiyoshi memotret muka Kagami berikut seragam ohok-bekas pake di Amerika-ohok, serta mengirimnya ke Hyuuga. Bak tongkat estafet, foto memalukan itu dikirimnya ke Riko, Riko ke Koganei, Koganei ke Tsuchida, Tsuchida ke Mitobe, Mitobe ke Izuki (Izuki sampe menyebarkannya ke seluruh murid Seirin, bayangkan!), Izuki ke Kuroko, Kuroko ke Kise (Kise bahkan menyimpannya untuk dijadikan bahan lawakan), Kise ke Aomine (Aomine sampe syok dan tak percaya, kemudian menyimpannya untuk dijadikan bahan godaan nantinya), Aomine ke Midorima, Midorima ke Murasakibara dan taraaa… Foto memalukan itu berakhir di tangan Akashi.

"Kau bakal dipermalukan di Rakuzan lho, Taiga."

_Check mate_.

**-xXx-**

**Hari keempat**

Entah itu benar-benar kesialan yang disengaja atau tidak.

Bayangkan, Pak Zwingli yang selama ini nggak pernah mengundang sobatnya, justru membikin repot sang _ace_ asal Seirin itu. Dan semua anak basket juga tidak pernah membayangkan keadaan kamar apartemen Kagami bakal separah itu.

Saat Kuroko dan kawan-kawan berakal bulus dan berwujud setan di balik muka manusia ini hendak menjebak Kagami untuk terus berlatih sampe tengah malam, kamar milik Kagami tiba-tiba dijajah oleh para makhluk bule yang sangat asing baginya. Mereka mengacaukan seisi kamarnya, bahkan kamar pribadinya ditempeli banyak burung bulat berwarna kuning berspesies 'Gilbird'.

Dan Pak Zwingli cuma bisa bilang begini, "_They got me. I apologize you for these accidents. Apparently, I am tricked by those f***ing bastards, and to be the truth, August 1__st__ was my birthday._"

Kagami ternyata senasib dengan Pak Zwingli, dikerjai habis-habisan. Dan Kagami penasaran, apa tetangganya yang baik tapi aneh dan hobi bawa-bawa senapan laras panjang itu juga dikerjai selama seminggu ini? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Oh ya, Alex berteriak-teriak maho serta menangis lebay, meratapi barang-barang pribadinya yang tiba-tiba raib nggak jelas rimbanya setelah kamar milik Kagami dan dirinya sukses dijajah sama makhluk alien itu. Mungkin ini adalah karmanya, ikut ngilangin-coret-nyembunyiin kartu-kartu penting dan duit punya Kagami. _Kasian deh elu, Aleeeex!_

**-xXx-**

**Hari kelima**

Kali ini benar-benar _masterpiece_ banget.

_Masterpiece_ dari kekacauan paling berbahaya dan luar biasa yang didapat oleh Kagami beserta tetangga sebelahnya.

Coba bayangkan, sekembalinya dari latihan (Kagami sempat mengira kesialannya sedang merosot drastis dan sujud syukur atas berkurangnya kesialan tersebut), Kagami dibuat jantungan plus kesal selevel Amaterasu abis melihat Susano'o ngrusak keseimbangan alamnya. Oke, mulai ngawur ini.

Di luar dugaan, ia nggak menyangka bahwa Kuroko ce-es malah beradu senjata beneran sama para makhluk astral (?) yang bergerak dengan mencurigakan di kamar tetangga sebelahnya. Oke, lebih spesifiknya lagi, mereka beradu **lempar piring dan barang antik lainnya** di dalam kamar mereka berdua, yang di mana tembok pembatasnya udah sukses hancur berkat tendangan oh-sangat-maut milik salah satu dari makhluk astral itu. Spesifiknya lagi, **ditambah dengan kue pie**.

"SERU BANGET NIH! GUE BISA NGAMUK NGLAWAN SI ALIS **TEBAL** ITU!" seru Aomine bling-bling.

"Cih! Ternyata gue ada musuh yang jauh lebih kuat! NIH, MAKAN NIH! EMPEROR EYEEEE!"

_SNIP!_ _PLOK!_

Yang bermata hetero dengan si raksasa bersyal dan gemar ber-kolkohz ria, saling adu tanding. Spesifiknya, adu gunting dan adu kue pie, dengan gunting kena tusuk pada kepala si kolkohz (Yang hetero sampe merinding ngeri, gimana caranya dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan _lima_ gunting nusuk kepalanya), dan kue pie menempel dengan nggak elitnya pada muka dan sekujur tubuhnya.

_**PLOK! GYAAAHHH!**_

Si cowok berambut biru malam kena karma, dilempari panda yang sangat gede!

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"Nggak adil! Nih, makan nih! _Perfect Copy! EMPEROR EYEEEE_!"

_**PLOK! PLOK!**_

Yang ada kue pie-nya malah diteplok balik ke muka si manja itu. Sontak yang melakukan kopi dan paste, langsung nangis. Nangis buaya, lebih tepatnya.

_**PLOK!**_

Kena pada makhluk maniak Oha-Asa, dan dia cuma bisa berdiri dengan nggak elit, karena sekelilingnya udah dikerubungi oleh burung berwarna kuning nggak jelas dan jumlahnya bisa melampaui jumlah keseluruhan rambut Pemirsa sekalian.

"Kesesesesese~ gue emang awesome! Si hijau lumut itu nggak awesome~!"

_**CRUSH! CRUSH!**_

Mendadak tubuh si _ace_ Touou yang _hentai_ tapi brutal banget itu dikepung oleh jutaan bunga mawar yang tau-taunya meluncur dari salah seorang dari gerombolan makhluk astral yang seneng banget mengerjai dan menyebarkan tjinta yang nggak wajar sama sekali.

Yang maniak mesum dan sama-sama _hentai_ dengan Aomine ini, lalu ngedipin matanya dengan genit, "Main sama _Francais_, yuk, yang di sana dan berkulit tan? Ohonhonhonhon~"

Oke, ini karmanya karena udah mikirin yang mesum-mesum pada Kagami. Basian elu, Aomine!

"H-HIIII! LU MESUUUUM!" Aomine serasa menjadi _uke_. Nah, inilah keajaiban dunia!

"Nggak, huh? Oke, aku 'main' di sini aja, _mi amor_~ yang berkulit tan di sana~"

Seketika Aomine menjadi gila, baru seumur-umur idup ini dia menjadi uke. Nasib, nasib.

_Ace _asal Kaijou? Dia dengan suksesnya tewas, diteplok bukannya dengan kue pie, malah dengan _scone_ milik si alis tebal yang sama berbahayanya dengan masakan nggak jelas dan menakutkan punya manajer Touou sekaligus Teikou dulu, alias Momoi. Inilah karmanya karena udah bawa monyet-monyet tsundere (?) ke Kagami.

_Ace_ asal Rakuzan? Dia udah keburu di-kolkohz-in oleh makhluk astral itu, dan baru kali ini seumur hidupnya, dia nggak bisa melawan sesama pengintimindasi. Coba bandingkan, Akashi yang baru tiga tahun ditambah setahun di SMA-nya udah mengintimindasi lima orang ditambah empat orang di Rakuzan ini, melawan makhluk asal Russia yang mengintimidasi tiga-ohok-empat negara ditambah sejumlah negara jajahan ditambah _the awesome Preussen_ ditambah sejumlah uke ditambah kehadiran sang adik paling berbahaya miliknya? Bisa mati si _ace_ asal Rakuzan itu lho~ (A/N : *dicekek oleh Russia dan dibacok dengan gunting oleh Akashi*)

Benar-benar brutal deh, isi kamar mereka berdua. Dan… **Pffff!**

"**HAHAHAHAHA! **_**YOU DESERVE THIS, BASTARD**_**! GUE MENANG! YAAAAY! GUE MENANG! NIH, BALASAN DARI GUE KARENA LU SEMUA NGERJAIN GUE! JIAHAHAHAHAHA! GUE POTRET AH! PFFFFF… INI KEAJAIBAN DUNIA KE SEMBILAN!**" Mendadak sang _ace _asal Seirin, Kagami, mengganti mukanya ke muka licik yang satunya. Dan dia ngakak dengan tak berperikemanusiaannya.

Spontan, dia ngeluarin hapenya dan memotret yang ng-_bully_ dirinya satu-satu.

Akashi yang sesak napas, dicekik oleh makhluk bersyal pink.

Kise 'mati' dengan sejumlah _scone_ tergeletak pada mulutnya (Jangan tanya kenapa bisa tepat di mulut, hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu).

Aomine berakhir… Disensor deh. Kau pasti tahu siapa pelakunya.

Midorima dipergok oleh jutaan burung nggak jelas punya si _awesome_ Preussen.

Dan…

"Lho? Murasakibara mana neh?"

Kagami celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri atas bawah serong, dan menemukan bahwa… Si jumbo asal Yosen itu malah tewas dilempari tomat, dicambuki (?) dan diemut kepala ungunya oleh seorang gadis asal Belgia. Ditambah pada pelukan tangan jumbo _center_ asal Yosen itu, seorang cowok bermuka beler, sedang teriak-teriak nangis setengah mampus.

Terdengar suara omongan mereka yang mem-_bully_ si kepala ungu itu…

"Dasar makhluk jumbo! Beraninya memeluk N. Italy! Dasar!"

"Jangan, Ludwig! Enak nih lho, makan rambut nih! LEBIH ENAK DARI _WAFFLE_-KUUUU!"

"_BASTARD! BASTARD!_ LEPASIN FELI! LEPASIIIIIN! CHIGIIIIIIIIII!"

"Udah, ud–."

_**PLOK!**_

"DIAM KAU! CHIGIIII!"

Dan Kagami memutuskan untuk memotretnya, nggak peduli kalo mereka semua bakal protes setelahnya. _Pokoknya, hari kelima ini kujadikan mimpi paling indah, mem-bully Generation of Miracles sialan itu! UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Kagami tak mengira, hari kelima ini bakal menjadi hadiah paling indah untuk dikenang. Dan dia buru-buru mengirimnya ke _homeland_-nya di Amerika dan meminta keluarganya menjaga foto-foto itu dengan baik. Dia masih butuh foto-foto memalukan itu untuk dijadikan kenangan super manisnya selama berada di Jepang.

Si _ace_ asal Seirin itu lalu berkata sambil berbalik mencari perlindungan ke tetangga lain, "Ahahahaha, gue ga bisa berenti ngakak… Makasih ya, Pak Zwingli."

Sontak tetangganya yang suka bawa senapan itu, cuma bisa mengedipkan matanya sebagai bentuk penghormatannya. Siapa nggak sangka nih, Kagami bakal minta tolong kepada Pak Zwingli untuk memanggil makhluk astral dan menyerang balik _Generation of Miracles_ yang bersiap mengerjainya untuk hari selanjutnya?

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang cowok berambut _baby blue_, cuma bisa menggumam pelan selagi dia berhasil kabur dari apartemen _partner_-nya, "Kagami-kun. Aku akan pastikan diriku selamat dari siksaanmu pas ulang tahunku nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
